


A Risk Worth Taking

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Considering the situation right now, Ankh knew that this action was a risk worth taking. Ep 25-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Risk Worth Taking

There was no mistaking it, that Yummy was his! If that one had been created by other Greeeds, who somehow acquired one of his other core medals without his knowledge; that Yummy could not be that strong in its fire element power. If there was anyone who could do that, it would be himself! But having this one arm... that was impossible!   
  
Yet, here there was a Yummy that by right was his though he could not control it. If he had not been the one that created this—not Uva, not Kazari either—another reasoning would be, his left arm had been revived somewhere, and by instinct created this Yummy even without having his consciousness! That sounded hard to believe but he knew that was true. He could feel it, the phantom sensation of moving his other forearm. He thought he wouldn't be able to feel it anymore, yet he did sense it earlier.   
  
He did not want to tell Eiji about this yet, he did not want to reveal to that insufferable human how this notion scared him. He should not reveal this vulnerability to him, much less Gotou or that pompous Kougami! He would search for his remaining arm by himself, regardless of its risks. Even if it meant appearing to those humans as if he was betraying them. He should not allow himself to be dependant of them, even if allying with them was the only thing he could do. He did not care about Eiji or Gotou or Date, what he worries most was Kougami. Who knows what was the extent of his knowledge about Greeeds—but he sure would not let him learn anything about his secrets.   
  
Ankh took out his small case, the medal holder that Hina had given him as a present. He ran his fingers over the blue medals, the ones belonging to Mezool. How stupid was her to have fallen so soon. Between the five of them, he found Mezool to be the only one worth any merits—even if he resented her presence. Gamel was indeed strong but he had no desire, it was fitting that he stuck with Mezool until the end. Uva and Kazari were quite strong as well, but their Yummies were not that impressive. And Uva was not that bright either. Kazari... well he now have to amend his opinions of that one. Considering he now had some of Mezool's and Gamel's power in him.   
  
He sighed. It was a good timing to be able to acquire the blue combo, since it was the only one that could defeat his Yummy. But he wouldn't allow Eiji to defeat his Yummy yet, not right now. First thing first, he need to find that missing limb. Until then, this feeling of being disconnected in his own body would keep on bothering him. And he should find it quick. If his left arm had revived, it should mean that arm had some of his remaining cores. Uva and Kazari should not get to it at all cost! And he would not let Kougami get his hands on them either if he could help it.   
  
If putting himself in danger would allow him to recover what he had lost, then all of this would have worth the risks taken.


End file.
